


in every universe (love, i can't wait to see you again)

by DistractedDaydreamer



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, not specifically said i think in it but it is what im GOING FOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/pseuds/DistractedDaydreamer
Summary: they'll find each other, again and again.
Relationships: Delora/Parfait (Cinderella Phenomenon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	in every universe (love, i can't wait to see you again)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas @klaudelmonte, its a work in progress but :')

She knows that it’s coming. She can feel death stalking her footsteps now, in the way that her spells feel as brittle as spun sugar and how the cold has seeped into her bones. Running through the palace today, she’s dropped any sort of glamour she would usually use to hide the exhaustion she feels. 

She fought in the great war. But then she was young, and today she feels so old. 

A vision flashes through her mind as she duels back to back with Delora. Lucette bleeds out on Fritz’s sword, and Myth grins viciously as he pulls out the blade. The sight is so immediate that she knows it might come to pass in only a few moments.

“Delora, I need to be in the throne room now. It’s Lucette,” The words tumble out as she looks up at her love, trusts her to hear the urgency in her voice and find a way. They aren’t far, but they are surrounded. Parfait hates it - she used to be able to deal with crowds this large on her own, powered by the Lucis and borrowed strength from other fairies. Not so now. 

Delora locks eyes with her, and her eyes lack their dancing mischief. Parfait only sees resolve. “Parfait, please,” she says, but there isn’t any force behind it. She knows her mind is made up.

Magic gathers around Delora’s hands, and the room fills with a heavy weight before the force of a tornado propels all the knights backwards. Parfait pulls in magic to open a portal and winces at how difficult it is, until a hand clamps down on her shoulder and a familiar magical presence gushes in to stabilise the magic. “Go,” says Delora softly, and Parfait does.

Only seconds pass from when she steps through the portal and sees myth reaching for his sword. She pulls the magic in so quickly it aches, like riding an electric current, channelling it out into the shape of a golden shield. The shape is right, but it feels too thin, she thinks, stepping up in front of Lucette. Her hands are trembling and tingling again. 

The pain from the sword is sharper than she thought it would be. She grabs the blade, trying to steady herself, and the sharp edge cuts into her palm. It takes all of her effort to choke out the heartfelt words she had wanted to say to Myth all this time, watching the innocent boy turn cruel and desperate.  


_ “I am sorry Hildyr did not appreciate you.” _

It feels like she is watching from far away as Chevalier picks up the blade and cuts Myth’s throat. It takes all her energy to hold on, but she doesn’t want to leave without seeing Delora again. 

Ah, her love. Her dark hair sweeps messily over one shoulder, strands falling over her face. Those expressive eyes were more burgundy than red, swirling with contained emotions. Delora’s pouting mouth was pressed into a thin line.

“That face does not suit you, Delora.” The words slip out, too glib - but she can’t find the words she wants to say.

“I told you to stay back!” Delora says and Parfait can hear the anguish in her words. 

She tries to explain, but her lungs give out on her and she starts to cough. Her body is trying to mend itself but the core of her life force, her magic, is almost extinguished. As the urgency sets in, she feels at peace. Her mind is clear.

Remind Delora of what they talked about before. Tell Lucette that she is proud of her. And…

“Do not worry, princess. I chose this,” she says, and she can finally let go.

_ I’ll see you all in the next universe,  _ she thinks.  _ Delora, my love, wait for me. _


End file.
